


Soft Spot

by allixiler



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: Even the serious Hannibal Lecter has a fun side...and only you can bring it out.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Original Female Character(s), Hannibal Lecter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Soft Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Is this canon behavior? Probably not. We can pretend though. :)

A crack of thunder rolled off into the distance as rain drops raced each other down to the base of the outside window sill. It was an early and rainy Sunday afternoon. You and Hannibal had taken it upon yourselves to have a royal, lazy day around the house.

It was rather chilly day considering the rain had cooled everything off significantly, so Hannibal was in the kitchen putting on a kettle of water to make tea. You were curled up on the sofa with a book in hand and being warmed by the fire crackling in the fireplace. Your eyes scanned from line to line, deeply invested in the storyline. It was some romantic drama that you had selected from Hannibal’s collection of books in his study. Honestly, you were just so surprised that he even had a romantic novel hanging around.

Your reading was interrupted, however, at the sound of Hannibal’s footsteps. He was clad in a navy sweater and gray pants, the most comfortable clothing he’d probably ever wear during the day. He entered the room with a mug in each hand, giving one of them to you.

You thanked him with a smile and took a sip of the hot beverage. It’s fresh taste danced on your tongue and you felt it’s warmth course through your arms and core.

“White tea?” You asked him to confirm that your tastebuds were correct.

“Yes,” He replied with a smirk; “I thought you might want to try something different for a change,”

You were typically a jasmine tea type of person, but he often persuaded you to try new things. He was a firm believer that stepping outside of your comfort zone was beneficial. He stretched his legs out and rested his feet on your lap as he leaned against the arm rest of the couch. You set your book aside and rested your hands on his shins;

“Is it supposed to rain all day?” You questioned, knowing that he surely knew the weather forecast for the day.

“It is not stopping anytime soon. My leg as a witness to it,” He said with the slightest groan.

You were confused for a moment but then remembered the old injury he had indured when he was attacked by Tobias Budge. Due to the change of barometric pressure when it rains, he always had a slight ache in his leg where he had been hurt.

“It’s for the best. This allows me to be able to catch up on sleep,” He stated; “Since your sleeping noise habits kept me awake,”

You raised a brow and scoffed;

“Are you implying that I snore, Hannibal?” You asked slightly offended.

He shrugged, sipping his own tea to attempt to hide his amused smirk. He was totally kidding of course, but sometimes he felt like pushing your buttons;

“I’m not implying it. I’m telling you,” He corrected.

Your jaw dropped and you turned your body to him;

“I do not snore,” You argued; “You’ve told me that I barely move when I sleep!”

“Indeed, you don’t move when you sleep, but your snores could easily rattle the house,” He fired back jokingly.

You were appalled by his accusations, but you weren’t giving up so easily;

“Well, if you’re going to talk about my snoring then I think your sock habits are worth mentioning,” You teased; “Must you leave your dirty socks all over the bedroom?”

“I always put my socks away. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He defended himself.

“Is that so?” You said shifting to stand up on your knees.

His hands went to your hips, anticipating your next move. You lunged forward to gently grab at his sides and mid-section. He let out a surprised gasp and wriggled underneath you. You paused when you heard the sweetest, yet unfamiliar sound draw from his chest. Your face lit up with surprise. Low and behold, you just heard Hannibal laugh. Not a chuckle or a giggle, a full blown laugh just bubbled out of him.

You leaned back just ever so as you were now straddling him;

“Oh my God,” You smirked brightly; “Are you ticklish, Dr. Lecter?”

He eyes diverted for a moment as he answered;

“No…” He lied cooly.

You reached again and tickled his sides with the same result. His laughs and desperate breaths echoed through the living room as you relentlessly went at him. His laugh was deep was it was soft at the same time. It was the most beautiful sound to ever bless your ears. Finally, he gripped your wrists and managed to get out a sentence between breaths;

“Please, stop,” He laughed.

You were laughing too now, drawing your hands from his body. His giggles subsided and his breathing slowed back to normal. His head fell back on the pillow behind him as he talked;

“You are so going to pay for that,” He stated.

You smiled at his words and marveled at your new discovery;

“I never would’ve taken you for the ticklish type,” You said truthfully.

His tone returned to his more usual sound;

“I would hardly say that. My nerves are just sensitive,” He replied.

You hummed at him, leaning forward to kiss him. He returned the kiss and brought a hand to the side of your neck to push you back onto the couch. You snaked your hand up under his sweater, feeling his firm core which also caused him to laugh gently;

“Really? Just a little sensitive? I wasn’t even trying that time!” You remarked in amusement.

He rolled his eyes and gave one more reply before kissing you again;

“Oh, just shut up.”


End file.
